


bridging the gap

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kinktober 2017, Size Difference, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Mozu, I am your husband now. There’s no need for titles, or anything of the sort,” Ryoma says, placing a hand on her shoulder. It may be a strange union; a prince and a farm-girl, but Ryoma claims class has no place in love. The ceremony went on for most of the day, and was as big of an event as anyone would expect from a prince’s wedding, even if there was some grumbling from dissenters.





	bridging the gap

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017 day 6, Size Difference! And also for Mozu's birthday.

“Ah… Lord Ryoma, I…” Mozu says, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. It’s so strange, being alone with the very Prince of Hoshido, in an unfamiliar room.

 

“Mozu, I am your husband now. There’s no need for titles, or anything of the sort,” Ryoma says, placing a hand on her shoulder. It may be a strange union; a prince and a farm-girl, but Ryoma claims class has no place in love. The ceremony went on for most of the day, and was as big of an event as anyone would expect from a prince’s wedding, even if there was some grumbling from dissenters.

 

“Sorry, Ryoma. I’m… I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to this!” Mozu says, shaking her head. “This is all so new, and exciting. I’m happy, but it feels like such a dream. Like I’ll wake up any minute now.”

 

“I can assure you, it is no dream.” Ryoma says, moving his hand up, to stroke her face. “You and I are wed, Mozu, and I’m looking forward to finally having time alone with my wife. Weddings are splendid, and all, but I’d much rather have some time to ourselves.”

 

“I… I agree. I’m definitely a lot more comfortable here, that’s for sure!” Mozu says, leaning into his touch. “It was so weird, having everyone looking at me like that… all dolled up in a fancy outfit. Well, I guess I still am dressed up, but at least you’re the only one looking at me!”

 

“I find it difficult to look anywhere else, Mozu,” Ryoma says, simply, and Mozu feels her heart begin to race. As unbelievable as it may be, Ryoma is her husband, and the way he is looking at her now is unmistakable. The desire that is plain in his eyes, she feels welling up within herself. A heat begins to build, as their room within the keep seems to grow warmer. “We could get you out of that outfit, if you’d like.”

 

“I think I… I think I’d like that!” Mozu says, her blush only growing fiercer. Ryoma remains calm, however, taking a step closer to her, and working the fancy wedding garb loose with deft hands. Though more accustomed to wielding a blade than undoing knots, he makes short work of the fastens, and it isn’t long before Mozu is down to her smallclothes. Despite the situation, she grows even more embarrassed, feeling as though she should cover up.

 

“You are absolutely stunning, Mozu. I find myself completely entranced by you, you know,” Ryoma says, and it’s enough to break the apprehension she feels. This is her husband, after all, a man she loves. Of course being intimate with him is fine, it may be her first time, but it is his, as well. She can only watch, transfixed, as he undresses as well, revealing his toned body. Ceaseless training has given him an impressive physique, and suddenly Mozu feels very small in comparison. 

 

“You’re stunning too, Lo- er, Ryoma!” Mozu says, catching herself. Her eyes drift down his body, until they finally fall to rest on the bulge between his legs. It’s obvious that she is what has led to his arousal, but he is much larger than she would have imagined. He towers over her in stature, and the rest of him matches those proportions. “I’m not really… well, I don’t know what to do next.”

 

“Ah, not to worry, Mozu. It is my first time as well, but let me take the lead,” Ryoma says, his voice kind and steady. He removes her smallclothes, leaving her completely bare before him. She gasps, softly, but Ryoma only chuckles, as he guides her to their bed. “I especially can’t take my eyes off of you now, Mozu.”

 

Once he has his wife sitting on the edge of their bed, Ryoma kneels down before her. Mozu is confused, as what vague notions she has never included anything like this. Ryoma’s touch on her knees is gentle, as he spreads her legs, causing her to whimper as he leans in, and grows closer and closer to her entrance. 

 

“I must make sure you’re properly prepared, Mozu. I know I’m… well, quite large, and you’re on the small size. I want this to be as pleasant as possible for you, so I’ll go to whatever lengths it takes!” Ryoma says, meeting Mozu’s eyes as she gazes down at him. Without any further delay, he trails kisses along the inside of her thighs. Slowly, he makes his way towards her entrance, towards the lips of her cunt. Once there, his mouth meets her entrance, kissing her softly.

 

“Ah! Ryoma!” she cries out, surprised at how  _ strange _ it feels, having another touch her there. Of course, it’s not at all unpleasant, and only grows more pleasurable once he presses his tongue into her folds. Mozu’s legs push back together, and she can feel his hair brush against her as he moves his head, working his way deeper. She grips the sheets beneath her, knuckles turning white from the pressure of her clenching fingers, but Ryoma’s efforts are unlike anything she’s felt before.

 

In what seems like no time at all, he’s found her most sensitive spots, and pours all of his attention there. Mozu can hardly think straight, let alone hold on. Her whimpers come more and more frequently, and before long, she comes. She cries out his name, then, filling the prince with pride. As Ryoma pulls back, straightening up, Mozu is left panting on the bed, gazing up at her husband, her prince, and wants nothing more than to be with him.

 

“Ryoma, I… I think I’m ready!” she says, and he nods.

 

“I think you are as well. But still, I must be gentle, as difficult as it will be to hold back,” he says, reaching down to remove the last of his clothes. Mozu feels her arousal stirring once again, though it’s only been moments since her climax. Still, beneath that, there is worry. He  _ is _ rather large… but as long as he is gentle, things shouldn’t hurt much, right?

 

Ryoma climbs into the bed, on top of Mozu, and begins lining himself up with her. He is slow, gentle, but with a certain confidence to his movements that Mozu doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to command. Once the tip of his cock finally brushes against her folds, Mozu whimpers, unable to hold back her desire any longer.

 

“Please, Ryoma… I need you!” she says, and it’s enough to spur the prince on. He grunts, softly, as he presses his hips forward, slowly driving the tip of his cock into her. It’s incredibly slow going, each inch feeling like a new conquest, as Mozu is so much smaller than him. Of course, with the intense difference in size of the two, Mozu feels the pain of him penetrating her. There is pleasure mingling with it, nearly overriding it completely, but the pain still remains. Eventually it causes her to gasp, sharply, and Ryoma stops.

 

“Am I hurting you, Mozu?” he asks, concern furrowing his brow.

 

“Well,” she answers slowly, “Maybe a little bit. But I don’t want it to stop!”

 

“Okay, Mozu. Let me know if you change your mind, hm?” Ryoma asks, and his smile is so damn  _ gentle _ Mozu can’t help but see why she’s fallen so hard for him. Then, with his concerns laid to rest, Ryoma continues. He cannot go much further, before his cock reaches the end of Mozu’s limit, and the two rest like that for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to his cock. Once she’s ready, Mozu meets his eyes, and nods for him to continue.

 

Ryoma presses on, pulling out of his wife, only to thrust back in. At first, he keeps a slow pace, gentle, so that he hurts her as little as possible. Before long, however, he cannot hold back from his own desires. He wants her, and the way her body tightens up around him is an intoxicating feeling. He picks up speed, his rhythm grows faster, and faster. It becomes all Mozu can do to keep her eyes on his, to watch as he fucks her, as she loses herself in the way he fills her, the way his body presses against hers.

 

It seems to stretch out for eternity, as they both near their limits, scrabbling desperately for any sort of foothold, just to keep the incredibly feeling they share going. But, eventually, Mozu can hold on no longer. Her hands reach up, gripping Ryoma’s muscled back. With a sharp cry, she’s there, and her gentle grip becomes harsher, needy. She comes, and her body tightens up around Ryoma’s cock, her folds squeezing against him, slowing him as he attempts to keep his rhythm. Naturally, the prince does not stand a chance.

 

He moans, and softly mutters Mozu’s name, as he finally reaches his limit. After a desperate thrust, his seed shoots within Mozu’s cunt, filling her with the heat of his passion. He collapses, then, his body dwarfing Mozu’s as they sprawl on the luxurious bed. The farm girl still feels dull ache, from how Ryoma’s cock stretched her, but there’s so much pleasure beneath the pain that she doesn’t care.

 

“That was amazing… husband,” Mozu says, as if testing the word. “I have a feeling I’m gonna really like being with you, Ryoma!”

 

“Well, I should certainly hope so,” Ryoma says, “Because I thought so too. I promise you, Mozu, we’re going to have a lovely life together.”

 

“I believe it! Thanks, Ryoma, I love you,” Mozu says, and that same blush comes back once more.

 

“And I love you, Mozu,” Ryoma finishes, and the two drift off into an easy sleep. They can’t afford much of a honeymoon, regrettably, but with nights like this to look forward to, neither of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The gap is their height difference, but also the class difference between a farm girl and a prince IT'S DEEP BUT I HATE TITLES


End file.
